


Schoolyard Tricks

by icepixie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very early in their stay on New Earth, Chakotay finds himself unable to resist.  Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolyard Tricks

Chakotay couldn't keep his eyes off Kathryn's braid as she sat hunched over the table, entering data on a PADD. It was just _hanging_ there, reaching halfway down her back, tempting him beyond any reasonable expectation of restraint.

He crossed the room silently, although Kathryn probably wouldn't have heard a targ come crashing through the house, so engrossed was she in her work. He stood just behind her, trying one last time to resist the urge he felt.

It was hopeless. He reached out, grabbed the end of the braid, and tugged.

"Hey!" Kathryn yelped, turning instantly from the PADD and glaring at him. He smiled his best, most innocent smile, and tucked his hands behind his back. Her gazed softened at that, though she pulled her hair over her shoulder, out of his reach. "You're incorrigible. I bet you pulled all the girls' pigtails when you were in primary school."

The words came out of his mouth without really running by his brain first. "Just the ones I liked."

He saw her eyes go wide, and was just about to attempt some damage control when a little smile he'd never seen before, but hoped desperately to see again someday, appeared on her lips. He briefly wondered if he could make an approximation of an inkwell.

The moment played itself out, and she turned back to her work. But he noticed, as he returned to his own computer and the design he hoped to surprise her with, that she flicked her braid back over her shoulder, so that once more it was hanging down her back, completely defenseless, utterly tantalizing. He had a feeling he knew how he was going to tell her lunch was ready.


End file.
